The Duelist Genesis
| romaji_name = Za Dyuerisuto Jeneshisu | fr_name = La Genèse du Duelliste | de_name = The Duelist Genesis | it_name = La Genesi del Duellante | ko_name = 듀얼리스트의 태동 | ko_rr_name = Dyueolliseuteuui Taedong | es_name = La Génesis del Duelista | type = Booster Pack | prefix = TDGS | order_number = 601 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Stardust Dragon | sneak_peek_card = Avenging Knight Parshath | ja_database_id = 1111000 | en_database_id = 11107004 | fr_database_id = 31107004 | de_database_id = 21107004 | it_database_id = 41107004 | es_database_id = 51106003 | ko_database_id = 71106003 | sneak_peek = yes | 2-pack_set = yes | special_edition = yes | na_sneak_peek = August 9, 2008 | eu_sneak_peek = August 17, 2008 | au_sneak_peek = | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = August 17, 2008 | jp_release_date = April 19, 2008 | kr_release_date = October 10, 2008 | na_release_date = September 2, 2008 | eu_release_date = September 2, 2008 | oc_release_date = | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = September 2, 2008 | prev = Light of Destruction | next = Crossroads of Chaos }} The Duelist Genesis is a set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the first set of the OCG's sixth series. It is followed by Crossroads of Chaos. The North American Sneak Peeks for this set took place from August 9–10, 2008. Packs of the TCG set were also printed in the The Duelist Genesis: Special Edition. Beginning with this set onwards, players could sometimes find both a Rare and possibly a Super Rare, Ultra Rare, Secret Rare, or Ghost Rare in the pack. Features The Duelist Genesis contains cards used by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Trudge and Sayer, with the TCG version also containing cards used by Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, Yako Tenma, Reggie MacKenzie, Bandit Keith, Alexis Rhodes and Joey Wheeler. It introduces Synchro Summon mechanics, along with Tuner monsters, the Psychic Type and the "Piece Golem" series. The set also contains support for Spirit monsters. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The OCG set includes 80 cards. This is comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 48 Commons In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultimate Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries TDGS-BoosterEN.jpg | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TDGS-BoosterFR.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TDGS-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TDGS-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TDGS-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition TDGS-BoosterJP.jpg | Japanese Unlimited Edition TDGS-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs